


Fallen

by FreezingCold



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex wonders why Anakin enjoys falling. Originally in Chinese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for all mistakes.  
> I ship this pairing anyway.

“A lot of the General's plans involve falling."  
As a veteran who had fought a long way besides General Skywalker, Captain Rex thought this saying was a perfect summary of his essential tactics——breaking routines, or just messing things up. Rex would never forget Battle of Teth during the beginning of the Clone War. He asked Anakin what's the plan, and he simply replied "follow me" , then fell down.  
At first, Rex thought this kind of plan was just an occasional practice, but he soon discovered that Skywalker truly deserved his name——enjoying walking in the sky, then directly fall down. When the monster attacked Coruscant, Anakin naturally came up with a plan that could easily destroy his ship. And Rex could not help quipping about his tendency to fall.  
He didn't know how Anakin heard about this.  
"Captain Rex, I think I need to correct your comments about me," an uninvited Anakin leaned idly against the wall in Rex's quarters, "A lot of my plans do not involve falling, landing instead."  
"You mean crashing spaceships to pieces？"  
"A landing is successful as long as nobody is hurt." Anakin began to use sophistry, "Rex, I made all my plans through careful consideration. You underestimate my plans by just calling them falling."  
"But still, your plans are nothing but falling down from sky. General, there's something I must point out again. " Rex shrugged, "Next time you plan to fall, or as you wish, to land, at least you should make it clear to me so I can get prepared."  
A bright smile appeared on Anakin's face.  
" I never made it clear to you before, but haven't you fell down anyway？Just trust me, Rex, everything will be OK."

"What was it like to fight in the Clone War？"  
The boy looks at Rex, eager to hear his answer, eyes widened.  
What was it like？It was arresting General Krell with the 501st. It was calling Ahsoka youngling to tease her. It was falling again and again with General Skywalker, or landing.  
He always trusts his General.  
Of course, Rex doesn't know his General has indeed fallen. The Hero With No Fear fell into darkside overnight, smashing whatever he had once tried to protect. Anakin boasted that he could always control his falling. But things turned out to be quite different.  
However, Rex doesn't know that. Rex's General will forever be the ambitious lad with dark blonde hair. He will smile to Rex and say "follow me", then fall down from high sky.  
"The General I fought with was among the greatest of the Jedi."


End file.
